


Testing the Effects

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Lemon, Missionary Position, Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994), Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994), Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: “I know that you normally choose the rate of progress in instances like this, but I would like to proceed to the next stage of this encounter,” he said. Timidly, he added, “If that is also what you want.”You laughed, laying your forehead on his.“What do you consider to be the next stage, Data?” you asked.“Undressing,” he said, fiddling with the zipper on the front of your uniform, “more kissing.” He paused, looking at your lips, his gaze slowly moving up to your eyes. “You taking me inside you, our bodies moving together as we...make love. Sex. Is that not correct?”You swallowed, and readjusted your weight on top of him so that you were sitting lower on his thighs. Your face felt warm and the heat and the pleasant throbbing between your legs had only increased in intensity as he spoke.“That sounds about right,” you managed.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Testing the Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the events of 'Generations,' fairly soon after the rescue pods' arrival at the space station where the crew will await their new posting on the Enterprise-E.
> 
> Also yes I know what Data told the Borg Queen about how long it had been since he had sex but canon is fake so it's fine.

He kissed you sweetly, his lips moving in time with yours, so soft and gentle. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck, squeezing your eyes even tighter shut as he pressed his body to yours, holding you against the wall firmly. What had started as an experiment to “test the full effects of the emotion chip” jestingly suggested by Guinan on the long rescue shuttle ride had turned out to be quite a good idea, all things considered.

His tongue brushed your bottom lip, prompting you to part your lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It didn’t feel awkward, or gross, or terribly artificial. Not that it usually did. But this time, there was a somewhat more... _human_ feel to the act. His mouth was warm and wet and it had the same taste which was always so hard to identify, but which was far from unpleasant. If anything, it was familiar, comforting.

He sighed, pressing his body closer to yours, and he slipped a leg in between yours, grinding into you, his cock hard against your hip.

“Data,” you gasped between kisses.

“Hm,” he intoned.

“Bed,” you said. “ _Please_.”

He pulled back slowly, retracting his body from yours, and looking at you with the most awe-struck, desperate look. You smiled and took his hand, leading him over to the small guest bed you’d been given in your temporary quarters. You kissed him again tenderly before getting in and drawing him in beside you, where he continued kissing you with more urgency than before, and you let him pull you into his lap.

“I do not think I will get used to this any time soon,” he said, breaking the kiss.

You giggled. “No?”

“No,” he said, smiling.

He was breathing hard, as though the action was suddenly difficult for him. You raked your fingers through his hair, smiling as you leaned in to press a more chaste kiss to his lips.

“I think you’re getting the hang of it,” you said.

“I am programmed to adapt and improve with—”

You cut him off with another kiss, harder than before, but softening as he caught on, kissing you back. His hands slid up your thighs to your hips, then back down again all the way to your knees, hooking his hands behind them to drag you closer to him. His cock pressed against your inner thigh, hard and oddly warm for his normal body temperature, through both his uniform and yours. You rolled your hips, drawing a soft moan from his lips as he squeezed the soft flesh of your thighs firmly enough to let you know he liked what you were doing, but not hard enough to hurt you. You did it again.

“Oh,” he half-breathed, half-moaned, burying a hand in your hair and wrapping his other arm around your waist, holding your body closer to his as your lips traveled lower, to his neck. “Oh my.”

“Something the matter, Commander?” you teased.

“No,” he panted. “ _Hmm_ … This feels wonderful. I do not want you to stop.”

“Good,” you said. “I’m not going to.”

He let out a noise which was almost a whimper, and pressed his hips up into yours desperately.

“ _Lieutenant_ ,” he said, taking on the tone you’d used a few moments ago, though not so much playfully as it was to get your attention.

“Yes?” you said, pausing to look at him.

“I know that you normally choose the rate of progress in instances like this, but I would like to proceed to the next stage of this encounter,” he said. Timidly, he added, “If that is also what you want.”

You laughed, laying your forehead on his.

“What do you consider to be the next stage, Data?” you asked.

“Undressing,” he said, fiddling with the zipper on the front of your uniform, “more kissing.” He paused, looking at your lips, his gaze slowly moving up to your eyes. “You taking me inside you, our bodies moving together as we...make love. _Sex_. Is that not correct?”

You swallowed, and readjusted your weight on top of him so that you were sitting lower on his thighs. Your face felt warm and the heat and the pleasant throbbing between your legs had only increased in intensity as he spoke.

“That sounds about right,” you managed.

He kissed your lips once more, stroking your cheek so gently you thought you might melt.

“Um,” he said, looking at you, a look of mild concern and... _embarrassment?_ in his eyes. It was just as new and unusual to you seeing him like this as it must have been to him feeling it. “I might need you to go slowly.”

“Of course,” you said, smiling as you lowered the zip on the front of his uniform.

“Thank you.”

“I know this probably all feels very unusual for you, but I plan on treating you with the same respect and courtesy you give me, just like any of our other encounters. You don’t have to worry.”

You smiled, and he smiled back.

“Well,” you purred against his ear. “I might put a little extra focus on how I’m making you feel. I really love the way you’re reacting to all of this.” You rolled your hips again as you removed his jacket. “Of course,” you whispered, beginning to untuck his undershirt, “I could just lie back and let you do whatever you like.”

He sighed, his eyes closing and his head lolling to the side and back briefly before he opened them again, blinking as he tried to regain his focus.

“I want you to do it,” he said. “This time.”

You pressed your lips to his neck again, kissing him gently, and you inched his shirt up until he pulled back and lifted his arms so you could pull it over his head. You ran your fingertips over his body, tracing the subtle lines of artificial muscles and ribs under his skin. They all felt so real, not just now, but every time you’d touched him, making it easy to forget what so many people, him included, liked to remind you he truly was.

“And you,” he whispered, slowly lowering the zipper on your uniform.

You shrugged it off, then tugged your undershirt off with none of the slow teasing you’d done with his. His eyes trailed lower, over your body, taking in the sight of your newly revealed skin as you dropped the shirt onto the floor. You reached behind yourself and unhooked your bra, letting it fall down between you.

“Oh,” he murmured, his breathing quickening again, but remaining quiet. “I have never felt this way seeing you naked before. I have always...recognized that you are beautiful, but your body has never had quite this effect on me.”

Tossing your bra and the shed pieces of your uniforms aside, you leaned forward, pressing your chest to his and rocking your hips into his. He moaned softly, deep in his throat, barely audible. His hips rose to meet yours once.

“You’re aroused,” you said. “Not just physically, but emotionally, too. This is normal.”

It didn’t feel quite normal if you were being honest with yourself. Even for you it felt pretty intense, especially knowing for the first time he would feel at least something close to how good he made you feel. Just seeing and hearing his reactions to you grinding against him was enough to drag you toward the edge.

“It does not feel... _ahh_.”

You stopped abruptly, and got off his lap to finish undressing while he fumbled to do the same.

“Are you certain about this?” he asked as he moved toward the middle of the bed to sit, slightly reclined, his back to the headboard.

You got into his lap once more. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t. Are you?”

“ _Yes_.”

You stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss his neck, pressing your body against his. He sighed, sliding a hand up your arm and then back to cup the back of your neck. The other he placed on your lower back, holding you close to him. But as soon as you started to move, he became rigid and tense. With an anxious sort of grunt, he grabbed your arms, holding you away from his body slightly, and you stopped.

“I, uh,” he said, “I am not able to accurately predict what will happen once we begin.” His eyes scanned your body carefully, a tinge of worry showing through in both his expression and his voice. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

Sobering, you nodded. “I understand. And I trust you to agree to stop if I need to,” you said. “And I’ll do the same if you ask it. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said, nodding.

You picked up where you left off, with your mouth on his neck and his hands slowly wandering over your body. The sounds of soft sighs and barely-audible moans mingled with the sound of gentle but sloppy kisses on mouths, faces, necks, shoulders, arms, wrists.

“I want you,” he whispered. “ _Now_. _Please._.”

You smiled, your lips still on his, and you raised your hips, and lined him up with your entrance before sinking down slowly onto him with a small gasp. Pulling back a few centimeters, you saw his eyes squeeze tightly shut and his mouth fall open.

“ _Ah_ ,” he grunted. “Oh, my.”

He placed a hand on your hip, as if to tell you, _keep going_. So you rolled your hips, adjusting the angle, then you raised them again, letting him slide out some, and lowered them, taking him deep inside you once more.

“ _Hn_ ,” he whimpered. “Please...do that again.”

You giggled softly under your breath and kissed his cheek near his jaw. Winding your arms around his neck, you continued, gradually picking up a steady tempo.

“You feel so good,” he said. He bit his lip and suddenly grabbed your waist, holding onto you with his hands before letting them slide around your back, and he held you close, burying his face in your neck.

“So do you.” You hummed softly, relishing the feeling of his body against yours, his hands on your back, his nails just barely pressing into your skin, and his hips pressing upward into yours, and, admittedly, enjoying these new reactions of his more than you imagined you would. Your head fell back and you held tighter to his shoulders. " _Ohh_..."

“Can you describe,” he panted, “the feeling of an impending orgasm?”

He moaned, louder than before, gripping your hips with both hands as his began to move in time with them, pushing his cock deeper into you and earning a sharp gasp.

“Kind of difficult at the moment,” you said breathlessly.

“I feel like something is about to happen,” he said, pressing his face to your neck.

“Stop talking,” you giggled, picking up the pace a little. “Please, Data. Just let it happen.”

“But you—”

“Have had this experience with you many times before. It’s okay.”

His lips turned from speaking to softly kissing your neck as his body moved under yours, his hips rising to meet yours more deliberately, if a bit erratically, now, fucking upward into you. His breathing quickened before catching in his throat and transforming into a hoarse groan, followed by ragged panting as suddenly he came. His head fell back with a soft thud, and his body arched under yours. His eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure as his head dug back into the headboard.

There was a sharp cracking sort of noise, which drew you both abruptly out of the moment.

“What was that?” you asked. “Computer, lights.” The lights raised, and you tumbled off of his lap to kneel beside him on the mattress. “Are you okay?”

“I am fine,” he said. “Your bed, on the other hand…”

He turned to look behind himself, revealing a large crack in the headboard.

“Oh, shit,” you muttered, both frightened and oddly amused.

“I apologize,” he said. “I forgot my strength.”

“It’s alright, Data,” you said.

“I truly am sorry. But I am glad that it was the bed and not you that was damaged.”

“I’m glad you were not,” you paused, holding back a laugh, “damaged.”

He leaned over the edge of the bed and snatched up his uniform jacket, and touched his communicator.

“Data to Commander Riker,” he said.

“What?!” you whispered.

**_“Riker here. Is everything alright, Data?”_ **

“I…”

He looked at you, confused by your apparent anxiety at his course of actions.

**_“I didn’t catch that. Is everything alright?”_ **

“I have broken...something.”

**_“Are you okay?”_ **

“Yes, Commander. But the, uh, _bed_ is not.”

**_“The...bed?”_ **

“I was…”

Your eyes widened, and he shut his mouth, obviously understanding now that perhaps what he was about to say might not be the most appropriate thing.

“Well, perhaps it would be better understood in person, sir,” he said instead.

“Data!” you hissed.

 ** _“I see,”_** Riker said. **_“I think I understand. I’ll give you a few minutes to get things sorted out and then I’ll head down to,”_** he chuckled quietly, **_“your lieutenant’s quarters to assess the damages before filing a maintenance request.”_**

“Thank you, Commander. Data out.”

“Why?” you asked.

“It is my duty to report any damages, even in private quarters. What would you have had me do?”

He didn’t seem angry or upset, or like he was trying to argue in any way. He seemed merely confused, unable to understand why you wouldn’t have wanted him telling Commander Riker that he broke your bed.

You sighed. “Data, you did the right thing. I’m just embarrassed.”

“Of me?”

“No—”

“Of our relationship?”

“No, Data.”

“What, then?”

“Of...the fact that we broke the bed. It’s just a thing that leads to certain assumptions, I guess. And I don’t mind people knowing that you and I are together, or that we’re sleeping together.”

“I do not—”

“Data,” you chuckled, laying your head on his shoulder. “I just mean it’s a bit personal for them to gain even a small understanding of the things that we do together. Commander Riker is probably going to be somewhat amused, and he won’t be judgmental or unkind, but he’ll probably draw some interesting and possibly inaccurate conclusions about what he thinks we were doing.”

“Oh,” he said, understanding. He leaned over the side of the bed to gather the pieces of your uniforms so you could both dress before Commander Riker’s arrival. “You mean to say that he may think that we were doing something... _rough_ , or unusual.”

“Yes.”

“And that idea embarrasses you?”

“Yes. A little,” you admitted.

“Hm,” he nodded.

* * *

It wasn’t as bad as you’d imagined it would be. There was no berating, not that you thought there would be. Commander Riker managed to compose himself enough not to even offer much more than a knowing grin upon entering your quarters, a small, singular chuckle when he saw the cracked headboard, and a, “You kids be careful,” after he and the work crew left.

Over the next couple of hours, you took that advice to heart, and made sure to steer clear of the headboard. Now, though, you were lying side by side on the small mattress, huddled together, facing one another, talking quietly. You had taken a shower about half an hour before, and your hair was still damp when he reached out to tuck a loose strand behind your ear before leaning in to press his lips softly to yours.

“Are you in an adequate state to…” His voice trailed off as he looked at your lips. “...go again?” he finished, his voice quiet and his eyes coming back up to meet yours.

“ _Yes_ ,” you said, your voice barely a breath of a whisper.

He laid you back slowly, and got on top of you. He pushed your knees apart gently with one of his own, and you spread your legs, allowing him between them. The look in his eyes was unlike anything you’d seen from him before, so soft and curious and love-struck. He was so gentle as he sat up again on his knees and reached down to untie your robe and spread it open. His hands caressed your sides, drawing a soft sigh from your lips.

“I want you,” he breathed as he lowered his body atop yours once more, “ _so much._ ”

“You have me,” you said.

“ _Good_.”

He kissed your neck, near your collarbone, and one of his hands slid up your torso to cup one of your breasts, massaging it gently.

“ _Oh_ ,” you sighed, carding a hand through his hair.

“Are you ready?” he asked. “Or should I do a little more of this first? I have heard that foreplay is very important, and we did engage in quite a bit of that the first time.”

“I’m ready,” you said, pushing his pajama bottoms down just low enough to free him.

“Alright,” he said, and reached down between your legs to line his cock up with your entrance.

He entered you slowly, pressing his hips forward with a shaky sort of breathy moan.

“You are so wet,” he murmured.

You rolled your hips once, clinging to his shoulders with your arms. “For you,” you said.

“For me?” he chuckled softly.

“Yes.”

“ _Hm_ ,” he hummed, and kissed you hungrily.

Gradually, he picked up a moderate tempo, and he kissed you more sloppily, his breathing hard, mingling with yours. His hand hooked behind your knee, dragging your leg higher on his waist, changing the angle and allowing him to go deeper.

You moaned.

Somewhat loudly.

It crossed your mind that perhaps the person in the next room might hear you, but you weren’t sure that you cared at that moment. You wrapped your leg around him, then the other, and you dug your head back into the pillow.

“Oh, fuck,” you panted.

“ _Yes,_ ” he grunted. “ _Oh._ You feel so good. I love it.”

“Yeah?” you said with a small laugh.

“Yes. _Uhn…_ ”

He slowed to a stop, his back arched mid-thrust and his cock still deep inside you. His forehead was resting on yours, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was slowing.

You rubbed his arms lightly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Are you done?”

It was difficult to tell, you had learned. He neither needed to rest between orgasms, nor did his bodyproduce any kind of... _fluid_ , which would normally accompany that kind of biological function, so it was all guess work for you, based solely on his body language or breathing.

“No,” he whispered. “I just needed to take a break for a moment. I am very close.”

“Do you want to come?” you asked.

You pressed your hips upward, only for him to push them back down again gently with his hand.

“I want _you_ more,” he said.

“Okay,” you said, caressing his cheek, and letting your hand slide down to his chest.

He kissed your lips tenderly and slowly pulled his hips back, pressed them forward again, and finally found a good rhythm, somewhat slower than before.

“ _Oh_ ,” he sighed. “ _Hm…_ ”

The tension in your lower belly was building. Your walls contracted around his cock, eliciting a soft moan from him. Tentatively, you reached for his hand, which was still holding your hips down, and guided it between your legs. Understanding, he placed his thumb over your clit and started circling it slowly in time with the movement of his hips as his fingers pressed into your lower belly.

“ _Data_ ,” you gasped.

Your thighs squeezed his hips as yours pushed upwards once more into them, and your walls clenched and unclenched around him, clenched and unclenched. You cried out, clinging to him, holding his body close to yours as he pressed on.

A moment later, he finished with a sharp gasp, followed by a soft moan. His hips slowed to a stop, his body relaxed, and he kissed your throat softly.

“That felt very good,” he breathed.

“Mmhmm,” you hummed.

“Though based on our volume at certain points, and the construction of these quarters, I am afraid certain noises and words might have carried over into the next room.”

“Whose room is next to this one?” you asked.

He looked away briefly, in thought.

“Guinan, if I remember correctly,” he said.

You laughed and covered your face with your hands. “Oh, my God.”

Carefully, he pulled out and moved to lie beside you. He looked perplexed.

“Is something funny?” he asked.

“A little,” you said. “It’s just...she encouraged me to try this with you now that...well, now that you can enjoy it.”

“I have always enjoyed having sex with you,” he said. “I have never experienced it quite like this, but generally, I enjoy knowing that I have made you feel good.” He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at you, his eyes scanning your body slowly, his mouth slightly agape. “Now, however,” he said, his voice quiet, “I am truly able to appreciate what you get out of this experience, and I am glad that we can share in that.”

“Well,” you said, getting up on your knees and straddling him. “I’m glad, too, to be able to share in this with you.”

“Hm,” he intoned, placing a hand on your waist as you grinded against him. He laid back and closed his eyes. “Do you wish to have sex again?” he asked.

“If you also wish to have sex again,” you said, and leaned forward to kiss his neck, your body on top of his.

“I do not require a refractory period,” he said. “We could essentially do this all night if you wanted.”

“Don’t tempt me,” you chuckled, and you kissed his lips softly, and slid your hand down between your bodies.

Before you found what you were searching for, however, there was a soft chiming, followed by a summons.

**_“Riker to Data.”_ **

He closed his eyes for a moment, looking somewhat disappointed. He laid his head back, and you rolled off of him so he could sit up and retrieve his comm badge from the bedside table.

“Data here,” he said.

**_“Senior officers meeting in conference room two.”_ **

“Acknowledged.”

He got out of bed and went to dress by the chair where he had placed his uniform upon its most recent removal. You sat up to watch, and catching you, he smiled.

“We are not done,” he said.

“Oh?” you said with a sly sort of grin, closing and tying your robe shut.

“No,” he said. “We are going to finish this when I get back.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
